


lipstick

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Miya Atsumu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: In which Kiyoomi plays with make up for MSBY's costume party but ends up ditching the event and rides Atsumu instead.Kung saan sinubukan ni Kiyoomi na lagyan ng make-up si Atsumu pero nauwi sila sa kalat.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bottomi Week 2021





	lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> written for #bottomiweek2021| Day 1, Tier 2: Lingerie.
> 
> Rated Explicit. Mind the tags as always! Happy Bottomi Week everyone!

* * *

_ "Please may costume party tayo sa weekend. Bring overnight clothes din. Form na rin 'to ng team bonding natin." _

_ Matalim silang tinitigan ni Meian na captain ng team nila. "Lalo na kayong dalawang mag-roommates. Huwag kayong a-absent. Nakakahiya naman, lagi na lang kayong wala. Kayo pa naman ang laging hinahanap sa events natin. Pagod na akong mag-isip ng excuses para sa inyo ha.” _

'Yon lang ang naalala ni Kiyoomi habang nag-a-apply ng blush-on sa pisngi niya. Final touch na lang ng lipstick ang kulang niya para makompleto ang matching looks nila ng boyfriend niyang nakahilata pa rin hanggang ngayon sa gilid ng kama.

"Atsumu ang tamad mo naman. Bawal tayong ma-late. Bumangon ka na."

Pinagdikit ni Kiyoomi ang labi at tinitigan ang sarili sa harap ng salamin. Kulay rosas ang pisngi niya at mapulang-mapula ang labi niya. Bagay na bagay iyon sa kulay pula ring crop top na suot niya na katerno ang isang itim na palda at fishnet stockings.

Taon-taon ay may ganito silang celebration kasama ang volleyball team nila para raw mapatibay ang relasyon sa isa't isa. Enjoy naman ang lahat base sa kwento ng mga seniors nila sa team.

Ngunit taon-taon din nila iyong hindi nararanasan at pumapalyang hindi sila makapunta ni Atsumu dahil kung anong mga  _ monkey business _ ang inuuna nila. 

Naupo si Kiyoomi sa couch at hinapit ang stockings na suot habang dinig ang sipol ni Atsumu na hubad pa rin ang pang-itaas.

_ "Fuck, Kiyoomi," _ sirit nito. "Ganda mo, shit. Puwede bang huwag na tayong pumunta? Katamad. Dito na lang sa kuwarto 'yang suot mo. _Punitin ko 'yan, sige ka._ "

Umirap siya para pagtakpan ang kaba. "Tangina mo, magsisimula ka na naman. Magbihis ka na nga! Puro kalokohan nasa isip."

Hindi na umimik pa si Atsumu at nagpatuloy lang ang nagbabagang tingin ng mga mata nito sa kanya.

Namula si Kiyoomi at napalunok nang tuluyan siyang lapitan ni Atsumu. Nakabitin sa balakang ang tapis na tuwalya at namamasa pa ang katawan dahil bagong ligo.

Mabilis siya nitong hinapit dahilan para mapaupo na siya sa kandungan ni Atsumu. 

Lumapat ang ilong nito sa pisngi niya matunog na suminghot. Hanggang bumaba iyon sa leeg niya. Tumikim ang bibig ni Atsumu kasama ang dila nito para markahan siya.

Ramdam ni Kiyoomi ang pagtigas ni Atsumu sa pagitan ng tuwalya at paldang humaharang sa kanila. Mainit ang katawan kaya umusog si Kiyoomi para marahang ikiskis ang sarili.

_ "Atsu,"  _ marahang buong niya.  _ "Male-late tayo. P-Please. Cooperate ka naman sa akin. Mapapagalitan na naman tayo ni Meian nito!" _

_ "Kay Meian, bawal ka pagalitan pero paano kung gusto mong ako ang magalit sa 'yo, Omi? Hmm? Gusto mong galitin ako?" _

Dinala ni Kiyoomi ang kamay sa matigas na umbok ni Atsumu at marahang pumisil sa init nito. "G-Galit na nga, Tsumu. P-Pero puwede bang huwag munang magalit 'yan? _Please, baby?"_

Paos na tumawa si Atsumu habang taas-baba ang mga kamay sa nakalabas na balat ni Kiyoomi sa bandang sikmura. 

_ "Ang lambot, baby. Dito na lang tayo. Sumusunod naman ako ha. Cooperative naman 'to."  _ Sabay balik ng kamay ni Kiyoomi na pumipintig nitong tigas bago kinalas ang buhol ng tuwalya.

Dumaing si Kiyoomi lalo na nang sapuhin ni Atsumu ang puwet niyo at nilaro iyon. "Omi, ang ganda-ganda mo ngayon. Hmm. Ginawa mo 'to para 'di tayo makaalis, ano?"

Lumunok si Kiyoomi at umiling bilang sagot ngunit lalo siyang nag-init sa titig ni Atsumu. 

_ "Gusto mo 'to, Kiyoomi. Gusto mong tinutukso ako tapos bibitinin ako sa ere, hmm? Magsusuot ka ng ganito para titigan ka ng iba at magseselos ako tapos uuwi tayo para paluhurin kita." _

_ Nanginig si Kiyoomi, nararamdaman na niya ang pagkabuhay ng pagnanasa sa katawan niya. "Ah–ayaw ko. Atsu, make-up l-lang. Please? You promised." _

Ngumisi si Atsumu at humalukipkip lang sa kanya. "Okay. Madali ako kausap. Ayusan mo ako, baby."

Dinampot ni Kiyoomi ang eyeshadow palette sa gilid. "H-Hindi ka magbibihis? Nakahubad ka lang?!"

Tinaas ni Atsumu ang kilay at inayos ang pagkakaupo ni Kiyoomi sa hita nito bago hinampas ang puwetan niya. "Bakit hindi ka pa magsimula? Lagi mo naman akong nakikitang nakahubad, hmm. May problema ba? Gusto mo pang um-attend ng party, 'di ba?"

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi at huminga nang malalim. Marahang kinuskos ang brush sa balat ni Atsumu. Nakakiling ang ulo nito habang nakatitig sa kanya. Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi na magnakaw ng halik rito dahil panay ang labas ng dila ni Atsumu na para bang tinutukso siya.

Lumambot na ang kamay niya hanggang sa mabitawan ang make-up kit. Sinabit ni Kiyoomi ang braso sa batok ni Atsumu. Nilaliman ang pagsipsip ng labi at unti-unting naramdaman ang pagkalas ng buhol sa pang-itaas ni Kiyoomi.

_ "Atsumu…"  _ Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya tinatawag ang pangalan ng lalaki.

_ "Anong gusto mo, Omi? Words. I need your words, baby." _

Tumitig siyang maigi rito, nakakalat ang kulay pula sa labi ni Atsumu pati na sa pisngi at panga nito.

  
  


_ Isang buga ng hangin. _

_ "Ikaw." _

_ "Ako? Paano, hmm? Halik? Kamay? Daliri? O ito?"  _ Sabay angat ng balakang nito at kumiskis sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Kiyoomi ang mainit nitong tigas.

Umungol si Kiyoomi at namasa ang mata. Sinakop ang labi ni Atsumu, nagbuhol ang mga dila nila habang nalalasahan ang sarap ng magkahugpong nilang mga bibig.

_ "Lahat. Ikaw lahat, Atsu. Lahat ng gusto mo." _

Minata siya nito bago ngumisi.  _ "Hubad." _

  
  
  


Mainit ang mga sumunod na eksena. Nalimutan na nila ang dapat puntahan habang hubad na rin si Kiyoomi at nakatapat ang lagusan sa mga daliri at bibig ni Atsumu. Nakaluhod ito sa sahig habang nakasabit ang mga binti sa balikat nito. 

Halos magmakaawa na siya habang patuloy na niroromansa ng lalaki ang buong katawan niya. Nag-angat ito ng tingin at umikot ang mata ni Kiyoomi nang makita ang makintab nitong labi at namumulang mukha. Pinanood niyang magsuot ng condom si Atsumu bago muling naupo sa couch.

_ “Ano pang hinihintay mo?” _

Tumulo ang luha ni Kiyoomi nang marahas siyang hatakin ni Atsumu at naging trono niya ang mga hita nito. 

_ “Sakay.” _

Kumabog ang dibdib niya bago inilinya ang sarili sa tapat ni Atsumu. Dama-dama niya ang init nito sa loob niya. Madulas at masarap, lalo nang dalhin ni Atsumu ang kamay sa tapat ng puson ni Kiyoomi. Dinadama kung sasagad ba ang kahandaan nito hanggang doon. 

Nagsalo sila sa malambing na halik bago kumambyo si Kiyoomi. Marahan ang galaw niya sa una, hinayaan ang balakang na umikot-ikot habang panay ang buga ng hangin. Nag-iinit ang buong katawan sa nagbabagang tingin ni Atsumu. Mahigpit ang kapit sa baywang ni Kiyoomi habang panay ang giling niya.

  
  
  


Isang sampal sa hita ay napaliyad si Kiyoomi at doon na sumabay si Atsumu sa bawat taas-baba niya sa kandungan nito. Dinig na dinig bawat masarap na salitang nanggagaling sa labi nito.

_ “Ang galing mo.” _

__

_ “Kiyoomi, ang sarap mo.” _

Paulit-ulit na tinatamaan lahat ng sensitibong parte ng katawan niya. Alam ni Kiyoomi na nakakalat na ang make-up sa pisngi niya. Nangingitim na ang palibot ng mata, puno ang katawan ng marka pati na pawis. 

Marumi ang tunog ng mga nagbabanggaan nilang katawan. Malagkit na ang mga balat mula sa pinaghalong pawis at pampadulas maging pati ng katas ng pagnanasang bumabalot sa pagitan nila. Sensuwal ang mga halik na halos kainin ni Atsumu lahat ng iyak at ungol na nanggagaling sa labi ni Kiyoomi.

Wasak na wasak na marahil ang hitsura niya ngayon ngunit larawan si Kiyoomi ngayon ng sarap. Ng taong baliw na baliw sa pagsisiping nila ni Atsumu ngayong gabi.

_ “Ganito talaga gusto mo, ano? Iiyakan mo ako? Iiyak ka sa sarap, hmm? Baby, gusto mo pa ba?” _

Sunod-sunod ang pag-angat ng balakang ni Atsumu, humampas ang balat sa isa’t isa habang panay ang hikbi ni Kiyoomi sa bawat galaw nito sa loob niya. Umingit lang siya bilang sagot, hindi na kaya ng mga labi na magsalita. Tanging ungol na lang at putol-putol na pagtawag sa pangalan ni Atsumu.

_ “Atsu.. Ah–please! Lapit na..” _

Ngunit kung tukso si Kiyoomi ay demonyo naman si Atsumu. Palibhasa ay kilalang-kilala nito ang katawan niya. Alam na alam kung paano ipararamdam ang ligaya sa pamamagitan ng pag-angkin nito sa kanya bawat gabi.

_ “Diin ko pa ba, hmm? Anong gusto mo? Sobrang ganda mo, Kiyoomi. Ibibigay ko rin lahat ng gusto mo, mahal.” _

Bawat bulong ay sinasagot niya ng tango at mga daing. Hindi na nag-atubili ang lalaki at mabilis na kinabig si Kiyoomi para makarating sa dulo. Nagbabaga ang apoy ng langit sa paglalim ng gabi. 

Patuloy siyang sinamba ni Atsumu, hindi tumitigil hangga’t hindi natutuyo ang mga luha niya. Paulit-ulit na sumabog si Kiyoomi sa gabing iyon. Mula sa couch patungo sa kama hanggang sa banyo ay patuloy siyang minahal ni Atsumu.

Pagod man ang buong katawan ngunit nangingibaw ang sarap, lambot, at buong lambing na pinadama nito sa kanya. Wasak na wasak man siya, paos man ang lalamunan sa magdamag na salimbayan ng mga daing nila ay walang pinagsisisihan si Kiyoomi.

Kahit kinabukasan ay sasakit ang katawan niya at pagtatawanan ng teammates dahil hindi na naman sila nakasama sa overnight bonding, paulit-ulit niyang pipiliin si Atsumu.

  
  


Lalo na ngayong magkatabi sila sa kama, magkayakap at tila nakalutang ang pakiramdam.

“Gusto mo ba talagang magpunta sa team bonding natin o sinadya mo lang ‘yon?”

Lasing na ngumisi si Kiyoomi bago sumiksik sa dibdib ni Atsumu.  _ “Tingin mo mag-e-effort ako ng ganoon na lang kung party lang habol ko?”  _ Kinagat niya ang utong ni Atsumu at naramdaman ang muling pagkabuhay ng pagkalalaki nito.  _ “Siyempre ikaw lang, Atsu.” _

“O-Omi?! Hindi ka pa pagod?!”

Dumausdos si Kiyoomi sa ilalim ng kumot at dumapa bago tumitig pailalim kay Atsumu bago lumapat ang dila sa  _ ulo _ nito. Umangat ang buong likod nito sa kama at halos sumampal sa mukha ni Kiyoomi ang kabuuan nito.

  
  


_ “Sinong nagsabing pagod ako? Higa ka lang, Atsu. Ako naman ang bahala sa iyo.” _

  
  
  
  


####

**Author's Note:**

> cookies cookies to everyone for reaching this far. :>
> 
> let's be friends, I'm @sadbottomihours on twitter and cc! :)
> 
> Here's the [fic graphics/promo](https://twitter.com/sadbottomihours/status/1366412168610996228?s=19) if anyone's interested :)


End file.
